¡Todo el mundo quiere saber!
by Hinaby
Summary: ¡Extra, extra! La noticia más grande de Shingeki por fin a llegado. Léela en exclusiva. ¡Eren Jeager y el Comandante Rivaille están oficialmente saliendo juntos! ¿Quieres entrar y saber un poco más de este suceso que marco a esta escuela?


_Notas de la autora:_

_Este día he venido a traerles un relatito acerca de el noviazgo de nuestro lindo Eren y el enano Heichou.  
Espero que todos lo disfruten y sea de su agrado._

_Dedicado especialmente a mi amada Sasu-nee (la cual me inspira para escribir locuras del Riren) y a todas aquellas personitas que se han dado el tiempo de leer algo de mi autoria._

_._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación K+ o T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

**_._**

* * *

.

El prestigioso instituto Shingeki estaba en shock completo. Un shock que dejo en desconcierto tanto como a alumnos y maestros, y es que no es para menos. Allí saliendo juntos (lado a lado) estaba la razón por la cual todos estaban en estado de estupefacción; Eren Jeager y Rivaille estaban oficialmente saliendo juntos.

En los pasillos se susurraba y cuando la campana de receso sonó ya era todo un acontecimiento desde los grados superiores del edificio Sina, pasando por la educación media de Rose y llegando hasta los niveles escolares básicos de María.

Como si se tratase de un platillo o manjar la noticia estaba en boca de todos; muchos la degustaban, otros simplemente la probaban y algunos más pasaban sin ver. Pero no sabía duda de que todos en Shingeki sabían respecto a la relación de Jeager y Heichou.

- Se los dije ¡se los dije!.- Gritaba una castaña a mitad del pasillo mientras alzaba sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

- ¡Callate Hanji! Es solo un error, un gusto del momento.- Le rebatía una molesta pelinegra mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Vamos, cálmense ustedes dos. Hanji tiene razón Mikasa, esto se veía a leguas.- Decía una chica bajita de cabello color miel.

- ¡No me ayudes Petra!.- Gritaba la pelinegra mientras zarandeaba a la chica bajita.

- Bueno, no es que no me guste estar con ustedes o algo así chicas, pero tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Nos veremos!.- Decía Hanji mientras se iba caminando y agitaba si mano en señal de despedida.

Ellas tres eran unas de las tantas amigas de Eren y Rivaille. Mientras Petra y Hanji se alegraban de que su querido comandante tuviera por fin a la dulce razón de sus desvelos a "alguien" la noticia de que estos dos salieran no le había hecho nada bien, ese "alguien" era la hermana mayor de Eren, Mikasa Akerman.

Generalmente todos en Shingeki habían tomado bastante bien la noticia y aquellos que no solamente se aguantaban la opinión; por el simple hecho de que la noticia se trataba de Rivaille -alias "el comandante de los demonios"- quien podría romperte todos los huesos de un golpe. No solo eso, la gente con la que se juntaban era de temer. Si la escuela no los conociera creerían que eran parte de la mafia alemana, francesa o algo parecido…de Eren lo dudaban pero de Rivaille aun quedaban sospechas.

En todo caso, después de aquel rumor la escuela trato de regresar a la normalidad, mas sin embargo no se podían del todo; muchos veían a la nueva pareja "oficial" pasar por los pasillos. Muchas chicas lloraban por haber perdido a sus prospectos y otras más suspiraban por el ambiente romántico que allí se respiraba.

Para Eren todo lo que pasaba era lo más cercano a un sueño ya que jamás creyó que Rivaille pudiera siquiera, ni remotamente, aceptar los sentimientos que tenia por él. Y ahora helos allí, sentados bajo un árbol que estaba en el campus de la universidad, ambos comiendo juntos por petición suya.

El ambiente era tranquilo y silencioso. Para Rivaille no pasaba nada, pero Eren era punto y aparte.  
El más joven había estado suspirando por su superior desde que entro a la universidad, el día en que lo vio pasar junto a la "brigada"; todo impecable, elegante, pero sobre todo inalcanzable. Sin duda para Eren eso había sido amor a primera vista.

Para Rivaille la cosa había sido diferente; ese niño de la facultad de arte lo había empezado a ver hace 3 años (cuando él llevaba 1 año en su carrera de fotografía) y sin saberlo se había hecho recurrente en su vida. Chocaban más de una vez al cambiar de piso, siempre se veían en los almuerzos y coincidían con más de un amigo (Hanji fue la primera en ser amiga de Eren). Al final, el mayor termino de resistirse y acepto a Eren en su vida.

Rivaille era conocido por ser muy tosco, bruto y con muy poco sentido sobre los sentimientos o emociones interpersonales. Muchos creyeron que Eren y Levi jamás podrían ser amigos; ya que mientras Eren era como un ángel con todos, Rivaille era como el mismísimo demonio. Más todo paso y el chiquillo no se alejo del mayor, al contrario, le parecía sumamente interesante su manera tan crítica y analítica de ver la vida, más aún, le sorprendía esa cualidad del fotógrafo.

Eren ya había lidiado por años por lo que sentía por el comandante (apodo por el cual llamaban a Rivaille) y simplemente no aguantaba más sus sentimientos; además de sentimientos era el sorpresivo hecho de que Levi se había vuelto sumamente popular. Se podría decir que todas en Sina besarían el suelo donde el mayor pasaba, únicamente por el hecho de saber que Rivaille había pisado ese lugar, que sus pies habían estado allí. Estaba celoso.

Así que un día y armándose de todo el valor que poseía Eren decidió declararse. Espero en el jardín de la facultad y aguardo hasta que Levi pasó. En cuanto lo vio corrió hasta él, se posiciono cara a cara y luego soltó aquellas palabras de manera algo torpe mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

- ¡Te quiero Rivaille! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!.

- Está bien.

Y fue así como su declaración había sido aceptada.

Pero a Jeager todavía le costaba creerlo. Rivaille lo había aceptado tan sencillamente, sin críticas, gritos, o su característico "mocoso" dirigido hacia su persona. Más sin embargo no se quejaba, pues el simple hecho que aceptara salir con él ya había sido un milagro.

- Rivaille.- Decía Eren mientras dejaba su bentō a un lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Contesto Rivaille mientras proseguía con su almuerzo.- Si necesitas que te ayude otra vez con algún ensayo ahora no tengo tiempo.

- No es eso. Quiero decir… -Ante el nerviosismo del más joven Rivaille solo volteo a verlo mientras dejaba su comida a un lado.- ¿Estamos saliendo?

El mayor solo recargo su espalda contra el tronco del árbol; paso su mano por sus cabellos y finalmente la detuvo en su rostro. ¿Cómo había sido posible que se enamorara de aquel mocoso?. Respiro hondo y trato de controlarse.

- Si.- dijo simplemente.

- Entonces…eso significa que somos pareja ¿no?.- Al decir esto Jeager se sonrojo.

- Toda la escuela lo dice y todos lo ven ¿acaso tu no?.- Dijo Rivaille algo frustrado.

- En ese caso ¿podríamos hacer cosas de novios?

Levi se quito la mano del rostro y observo a su "novio". Podía observar su perfil, como tenía la cabeza baja y las mejillas sonrojadas, de vez en cuando jugaba con sus manos debido al nerviosismo. Con sumo cuidado saco su celular y tomo una fotografía sin que Eren lo supiera.

- Si eso quieres.

- ¿Enserio Heichou?.- Dijo Eren más animado.

- Solo no te propases mocoso.

El comandante se sorprendió, pues allí y de manera dulce se encontraba Eren tratando de tomar su mano y cerrarla en torno a la suya. Sabiendo que el chiquillo no soportaría la emoción decidió darle un apretón y terminar con su sufrir. Eso fue suficiente para que el menor mostrara una sonrisa que le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera y fue suficiente para que el comandante volteara la mirada.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí se encontraba una muy animada Hanji espiando a la pareja y decidiendo cual sería su "plan" y como lo pondría en marcha.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_-_-_-TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE SABER-_-_-_-_-_**

** .**

- Y bien, para la siguiente semana recuerden que deben traerme un ensayo sobre "la luz y las sombras y el efecto que pueden traer a nuestras fotografías".- Decía la profesora mientras golpeaba la pizarra con su mano, dando énfasis a lo que acababa de decir.

- Si profesora.- Respondían los alumnos al unisonó.

- Además de eso, recuerden que deben traer su proyecto.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso también?.- Dijo un joven de cabello castaño.

- Así es joven Gunta.- Repuso la profesora.- Si no lo traen por favor, ni se molesten en regresar a mi clase.- Termino mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su grupo

Las clases ya habían terminado y todos se disponían a regresar a sus hogares. Un muy tranquilo Rivaille limpiaba su cámara antes de guardarla en el estuche.

A él ese tipo de ensayos lo tenían sin cuidado, es más, lo había hecho en cuanto la profesora lo había dejado, pero estaba seguro que si sus idiotas compañeros se enteraban que lo había acabado irían con él a rogarle y suplicarle que los auxiliara. Ni hablar, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Su preocupación era el dichoso proyecto. Desde hacía más de un mes que venía pensando que podría fotografiar; arboles, un campo, la playa, un paisaje, algo, pero nada le gustaba. Inclusive le había mostrado a su profesora varias tomas (bastante buenas) que había hecho, pero a palabras de la maestra eran tomas demasiado "frías y sin vida".

El tema del proyecto era un reto y no solo Rivaille era quien sufría con ello; el tema era "vida". El punto importante era captarla. ¿Cómo podías captar la esencia de la vida?

Alejo eso por el momento, guardo sus cosas y emprendió rumbo a su casa.

El edificio había quedado casi vacío y el ambiente era tranquilo. Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando su muy buena amiga llego y le apreso los hombros en un semi-abrazo. Esa loca manía que tenia. Siguió su rumbo dispuesto a salir de la universidad.

- Vaya vaya ¿nuestro comandante ira a ver a su novio?.

- Ve a joder a alguien más Hanji, estoy ocupado.

- Debe ser muy serio como para que dejes a Eren a merced de Mikasa.

Al instante Rivaille volteo a ver a Hanji y presto más atención a sus palabras ¿Qué él mocoso estaría con la hostigosa de su hermanastra?. Para Hanji el hecho de que ahora tenía la atención de su sargento no paso desapercibida y decidió seguir.

- Eso mismo Rivaille.- Decía la castaña mientras juntaba sus manos y fingía sufrimiento.- Tu pequeño novio se ha quedado solo y triste esperando a que vayas por él para regresar a casa. ¡Oh pobre de Eren! Ahora que tiene por fin a su "novio" y este ni siquiera se digna a hacer _cosas de novios.- _Dijo lo último mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos.

Era cierto que ahora eran pareja, y también se supone que debían pasar más tiempo juntos, pero a él la idea no lo alborotaba, o no a ese grado.

Hanji solo seguía viendo como su comandante disimulaba muy mal lo que pasaba por su mente, así que decidió darle un empujón y que dejara su orgullo para buscar a Eren.

- En fin, no te culpo Levi .- hablo Hanji mientras soltaba un suspiro.- Eren sabia a lo que se metía al estar contigo. Tal vez lo mejor sería que terminaran. Mikasa se podría muy feliz ¿sabías que ha querido a Eren como su novio desde que tenía seis? ¡En fin! ¡Nos veremos luego Rivaille!

Le dio una palmada a su amigo y se fue entre saltando-corriendo muy feliz por su buena acción del día. Tal vez cuando Rivaille se entere de su mentira la mataría; le enterraría el juego de katanas con las cuales se entrenaba y la torturaría dulce y placenteramente, pero eso poco le importaba. Ahora estaba feliz por ser una buena samaritana.

Más en la cabeza de Rivaille mil y un cosas pasaban. ¿Terminar con el mocoso? ¡Para nada! Si bien el no era el típico cursi novio meloso al menos creía que estaba tratando de la mejor manera a Eren; lo ayudaba, dejaba que le tomara de la mano e incluso compartían el almuerzo juntos ¿Debía hacer más que eso?

Decidió recargarse en el pasillo y pensar que hacer ¿quería a Eren? ¡claro que lo quería! De eso se había dado cuenta cuando lo dejo entrar en su vida. Él era diferente; trataba de entenderlo, siempre con un sentido del humor bastante blanco, era noble y estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Su risa era algo que le paralizaba el corazón y solo él era capaz de dejarlo en coma cuando le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas. Sumado todo eso más el hecho de que su sangre bullía con cualquiera que se le acercaba… ¡Que se joda Hanji, terminar con él jamás! El mocoso era suyo.

Está bien, tal vez, solo tal vez cambiaria un poco. Solo por Eren. Solo cuando estuviera junto a él.

Recordó las palabras de Hanji "_a merced de Mikasa_" y fue entonces cuando salió disparado en dirección al piso de escultura. Bajo de dos en dos los escalones y hasta salto en una ocasión más de diez. Cuando estaba cerca del salón de Eren disminuyo su velocidad y recupero su lento andar. Echo una mirada dentro del salón y allí encontró a su pareja; tranquilo, pasando las manos por algo de arcilla mientras su cara denotaba su actual estado de concentración. Creería que era un serio artista si no fuera por la arcilla que estaba en su cabello y en algunas partes del rostro ¿Qué había enterrado la cara en el material?

- Eren, nos vamos a casa.

Al sentirse llamado Eren volteo su rostro y miro a su interlocutor. Cuando vio de quien se trataba mostro una sincera sonrisa –de esas que paralizaban el corazón de Rivaille-. El niño en menos de tres minutos ya se encontraba listo. Había dejado los materiales en el lugar correspondiente y ahora recogía su mochila, listo para ir con Heichou.

- Disculpa la tardanza Rivaille.- Algo apenada la voz de Eren salió,

Esa era la primera vez que el mayor iba por él. Generalmente era el menor quien siempre buscaba algún contacto con su pareja, por eso cuando lo vio allí parado diciéndole que se irían juntos no pudo ponerse más feliz.

- No te disculpes y vámonos a casa mocoso.- Repuso el mayor algo fastidiado.

- ¡Si Rivaille!

Ambos salieron del instituto Shingeki y tomaron rumbo hacia su hogar.

En Shingeki los estudiantes universitarios poseían la opción de quedarse en departamentos del campus. Allí era donde Eren residía junto a su compañero de cuarto Armin. Heichou por obra y gracia –y porque nadie quería ser su compañero de habitación- tenía el piso más alto del edificio solo para él, algo parecido a un apartamento.

- Eres un desastre si cada que esculpes algo terminaras así.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Al menos cuida tu apariencia mocoso!

Rivaille se había detenido frente a Eren. Pese a que era diez centímetros más pequeño que el mocoso eso no impedía que su voz sonara autoritaria o se dejara intimidar. Levanto su mano y con pulcro quito los restos de la arcilla que quedaba en sus cabellos, con un cuidado y delicadeza que parecían impropios de él.

- L-lo siento Heichou, seré más cuidadoso.- Nervioso, el castaño solo atino a sonrojarse y observar como su novio se estiraba para alcanzar su cabeza.

- Eso espero. Sabes cuánto me aborrece la suciedad. Sería algo impropio de mi novio mantenerse sucio.- Rivaille dijo mientras quitaba el ultimo pedazo de arcilla.- En fin, cuando llegues al dormitorio toma una ducha.

- ¡S-si!

- Y no seas lento, nos cerraran la puerta si sigues a paso lento ¡deprisa mocoso!

En un suave movimiento Levi había tomado la mano de Eren y la presionaba con la suya. Era un agarre fuerte y decidido. Era todo, Eren podía morir de la alegría ese día.

Gracias a que Rivaille emprendió rumbo rápido ambos llegaron exactamente a la hora de cierre, no sin ganarse por parte de Auro –el cuidador del campus- un buen regaño.

Ambos siguieron por ese lugar jardineado hasta llegar a su edificio.

- He-heichou.

- ¿Y ahora que te sucede?

- Su mano…

Ante ese hecho Rivaille reparo en que no había soltado a Eren desde su carrera, ni desde que llegaron a los dormitorios, ni al pasar frente a Auro, ni siquiera cuando pasaron frente a un grupo de jóvenes que se los comía con la mirada.

- Creí que querías hacer más "cosas de novios" mocoso.

- Y quiero, es solo que…bueno.- titubeaba mientras se sonrojaba.- ¿No le avergüenza?

- Si me avergüenza o no jamás te lo diré.

- Cla-claro, solo creí que…

- Eren.- Dijo el mayor interrumpiendo el próximo monologo del menor.- ¿Harás algo mañana?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, planeaba acompañar a Armin a ver a sus padres ya que

- Pues lo cancelas.- corto el dialogo del menor; su voz fue autoritaria, sin dispuesta a replicas.- Mañana vendrás conmigo.

- Eso… ¿eso es una cita?

Eren sabía que si su felicidad interna fuera una pintura no habría artista que llegara a plasmar lo que sentía en ese momento. Ese sería un momento que recordaría para toda su vida.

El comandante solo podía ver como Eren agachaba la mirada de nueva cuenta y se sonrojaba. Había notado que cada que ponía nervioso al mocoso este siempre atinaba a hacer la misma acción; así que volvió a hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior, saco su celular y tomo una fotografía de nuevo.

- Si así lo quieres llamar bien. Pero si no quieres sería mejor que me lo dijeras de

- ¡No Heichou!.- interrumpió Eren.- ¡Saldré con usted!

- Bien.

- En ese caso, iré a dormir.

- Un momento Eren.

El menos se quedo en los tres escalones del dormitorio. Debido la altura Rivaille decidió subir un escalón más y así compensar el tamaño. Sin ningún tipo de aviso o algo similar jalo a Eren por la nuca y lo beso. Ante la sorpresa el menor solo pudo abrir la boca dispuesto a decir algo, cosa que el comandante aprovecho para meter su lengua y disfrutar más del pequeño. Solo duro un minuto, un minuto dulce, torturante y delicioso.

Se separaron y el aliento de Eren rozo los labios del sargento. Puede que sonara cursi –desde que la jodida Hanji apareció- pero SU novio se veía sumamente lindo.

- A las ocho en punto en la entrada del campus. Si te retrasas me largo sin ti.

De haber sabido que Eren haría esas caras cada que le dirigía un acercamiento, lo habría hecho desde el momento que le empezó a gustar para que así le dirigiera esas miradas y sonrisas solo a él. Era sumamente divertido y placentero hacer apenar a ese chiquillo.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_-_-_-TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE SABER-_-_-_-_-_**

** .**

Jeager se había preparado para la ocasión. Desde el beso de "buenas noches" que su novio le había dado le había movido todo dentro de sí. Se había propuesto dar lo mejor de sí para que las conductas que tenia Rivaille con él se repitieran de nueva cuenta en un fututo. Por eso se había levantado tres horas antes de la hora acordada, había elegido con sumo cuidado su ropa (incluso le había consultado a Mikasa que tal le quedaba) y ahora se disponía a ducharse.

Cuando por fin se arreglo y estuvo listo vio la hora ¡Se había tardado más de lo que creía al ducharse! Con toda la velocidad del mundo bajo las escaleras de su dormitorio. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo divisar a Rivaille recargado en la barda que delimitaba el campus.

- Disculpa por llegar tarde.

- Como sea, vámonos Eren.

A pesar de que Rivaille había dicho que se largaria sin él era claro que fue una vil mentira.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, ambos felices a diferentes grados; Eren destilaba alegría pura y su sonrisa lo delataba, mientras Rivaille iba serio pero con el corazón acelerado.

Llegaron a la plaza comercial y fue cuando todo inicio.

- Te lo dije Petra, esos dos están teniendo una cita.

- ¡Shhh! Habla más bajo Hanji.

Luego de que Hanji pusiera su maquiavélico plan en marcha espero a ver como resultaba. Había pensado que no había logrado nada haciendo enojar a Rivaille pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron cuando Armin le conto las buenas nuevas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo contacto a Petra y ambas decidieron seguir a la pareja y asegurarse de que su comandante no hiciera nada estúpido para arruinar esa cita.

- Esta será la noticia del siglo.- decía con voz alegre la mayor.

- Esto ya es noticia Hanji.

- Sí, pero no es oficial hasta que tu servidora la ponga en primera plana.

La joven de cabello miel volteo la vista hasta su amiga y se dio cuenta de que traía consigo su cámara fotográfica. Esa loca. Realmente iba a hacer un reportaje de la primera cita de la pareja del momento. Allá ella y su capacidad de soportar golpes a lo Rivaille, porque si ella estuviera en su lugar ni loca lo intentaba. Aunque claro, de quien hablamos es de Hanji.

- En fin…-suspiro la más joven- ¡Ojala hubiéramos traído palomitas, papas y dip! (1)

- A tus órdenes Petra.- Decía Hanji mientras sacaba todo lo anteriormente mencionado de su bolsa.- ¡Oye, no me veas así! Esto es un espectáculo, y un espectáculo sin botana no vale la pena.

- Como sea.- al instante la joven saco unos binoculares y agarro una papa.- Oye, ni tú me mires así. Quiero tener todo a detalle.

Ambas chicas siguieron a la pareja muy de cerca, escondiéndose de vez en cuando tras las jardineras que se encontraban frente a las diversas tiendas. El ambiente no podría ser más romántico; Eren seguía –como un cachorro- los pasos de su novio y cada que entraban a una tienda no podía evitar actuar como un crio. En las tiendas de ropa se probaba diversos sombreros y chalecos; en las tiendas de videojuegos sostenía los ejemplares frente a su novio y después le explicaba todo lo que pasaba en el juego (siendo echado de más de una por darle spoilers a los clientes); en la tienda de muebles Eren corría y se sentaba en los diversos sillones y camas comprobando así su comodidad. Fue finalmente en la tienda de juguetes cuando exploto; se dejo llevar, tocaba todos los juguetes y hasta fingía un pequeño juego con Rivaille. El mayor solo se dejaba hacer, pues si el que Eren sonriera con esa frescura significaba que debía pasar por una vergüenza bien valía la pena.

Así había pasado la mañana, con un animado Eren y un feliz Rivaille. Eso sin mencionar a las dos chicas que no podían apartar la mirada de la pareja.

La atmosfera de amor y mermelada quedo rota cuando el fuerte rugido de un estomago se hizo presente.

- ¡Lo siento Rivaille!.- rápidamente y con vergüenza dijo Eren.

- No hay problema. Aunque si tenías hambre me hubieras dicho mocoso.

¿Cómo decirle que tenía hambre si eso causaría que se rompiera la atmosfera? Eren había preferido aguantarse el hambre hasta el punto de la inanición si eso le aseguraba estar con Rivaille de esa forma tan relajada un poco más.

- Lo siento.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- No hay más remedio. Vamos mocoso.

Rivaille ofreció su mano en silencio y Eren solo atino a tomarla. La sujeto suavemente y sonrió un poco. Podía acostumbrarse a eso, el ir de la mano y estar feliz cada día.

Mientras esto pasaba con la pareja dos mujeres en la parte de atrás se asustaban. Habían estado tan concentradas en seguir cada movimiento de su sargento y el pequeño Eren que se habían olvidado donde estaban. De hecho fue un ruido lo que las trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

Ambas observaron y solo pudieron soltar unas risas; no muy lejos de allí podían observar en su flanco izquierdo como Mikasa Akerman enterraba los dedos en el establecimiento de ropa. Nadie se atrevía a decirle nada por la intimidante aura de odio que emanaba. Era un golpe duro para ella pensar que Eren tenía una cita con su peor enemigo, y más aun, que hubiera elegido la ropa para la cual le pido consejo. Por un momento había pensado que le pediría una cita a ella. Si así se ponía cuando los veía juntos ¡ni pensar que haría si supiera que Eren y Rivaille se habían besado!

Hanji y Petra voltearon la mirada mientras comían papas. En su flanco derecho podían ver como Jean Kirschtein lloraba como una autentica nena, pues ahora él veía como Mikasa seguía a Eren –por amor- cosa que él no lograría ni en sueños. Ya habían pasado años desde que él había invitado a salir a la pelinegra incontables ocasiones, recibiendo una negativa en cada una de ellas.

Las dos chicas se observaron de nuevo y rieron. A quien más verían ese día ¿a Marco siguiendo a Jean con ojos de admiración y desesperación? De seguro así seria si el joven pecoso no tuviera hoy un recital de piano.

La pared crujió de nueva cuenta enseñando así el estado de enojo de Mikasa, tanto Petra como Hanji voltearon la vista y encontraron a un muy feliz Eren dándole de comer a su novio una pequeña porción de sushi en la boca. Lo que más impactaba en esa escena no era que Eren fuera tan dulce, sino que el comandante se dejaba hacer.

Era definitivo, allí se destilaba romance puro.

La pareja reanudo su caminar y todos se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que decidieron mejor regresar al campus o no les permitirían la entrada.

Eren y Rivaille iban en el frente mientras los "metiches" iban en la parte de atrás, escondidos y muy felices.

Por fin entraron todos y he allí la escena por la cual se morían Petra y Hanji (y la cual obviamente Mikasa odiarían). Como el día anterior Eren se puso en la escalera y Rivaille un escalón más arriba de él. Rivaille tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos y su compañero cerró los ojos.

Fue una fortuna que Hanji previera las malvadas intenciones de Mikasa, pues en cuanto la pelinegra vio la escena salió de entre unos arbustos toda lista para detener la escena. Tacleándola totalmente Hanji le hizo frente mientras Petra hacia lo mismo con Jean y lo amordazaba; el chico al ver lo que Hanji hacia había ido directo en su apoyo como el príncipe azul. Lástima que ese día no se pudiera.

Temiendo haberse perdido su momento soñado las chicas voltearon y vieron por un momento fugaz como Eren unía sus labios con los de su comandante. Ambas se alegraron ya que la cita había sido todo un éxito.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_-_-_-TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE SABER-_-_-_-_-_**

** .**

Al día siguiente Eren no sabía que pasaba allí. Desde que había entrado a la facultad todos se le quedaban viendo de manera muy extraña y muchos más hablaban cuando el pasaba.

¿Acaso había sucedido algo y él ni enterado? ¿Tal vez habían descubierto que su padre había pertenecido a la mafia alemana?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió algo jalarle el pantalón. Allí, abajo, había pequeños niños de María, todos amontonándose en torno a él.

- No se preocupe señor Eren.

- Nosotros cuidaremos que nadie se lo robe.

- Es una promesa.

Así como llegaron así se fueron. Ese día se ponía más raro. Siguió hasta su edificio, suspirando y recordando el increíble día que había pasado con su novio cuando una voz –bastante alborotadora- le hizo regresar la mirada.

- ¡Estás aquí Eren! ¡Vámonos, parece ser que eres el único que no lo ha visto!

- ¡Hanji, pero qué demonios…!

Su futura sarta de preguntas fue cortada de repente por su amiga, la cual le había tomado de la mano y había salido corriendo a toda velocidad. A Eren le costaba seguirle el paso y de vez en cuando trastabilló, más no se cayó. ¿Qué tendría Hanji como para no dejarlo llegar ni al salón?

Subieron los escalones a gran velocidad mientras que Hanji ponía la mano y empujaba a todo aquel que osara atravesarse en su camino. ¡¿Qué acaso no notaban que tenía prisa?!

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino Hanji aventó a Eren dentro del salón de clases y de paso le mando una mirada asesina a los que querían entrar después de ella, haciendo énfasis en que si entraban estaban dictando su sentencia de muerte.

El salón estaba alumnado con una luz tenue. Habían varios tripies y encima de ellos una lamina con alguna fotografía y debajo el nombre del artista. Siguió caminando por ese pasillo, admirando las incontables fotografías que allí había y al final, pegado en la pared pudo reconocer un nombre "Rivaille".

Ahora entendía porque todos se le quedaban mirando cuando llego al instituto. El proyecto de Rivaille no era un paisaje, una flor, ni siquiera una modelo; era él. Él cuando estaba trabajando con arcilla, él cuando se estaba riendo en su cita, él cuando pidió por primera vez hacer "cosas de novios", él cuando Rivaille lo había besado por primera vez. El riendo en más de una manera, en algunas cerrando sus ojos y en otras denotando intensa alegría.

- ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

- ¿Qué significa esto Hanji?.- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción.

- ¿No lo sabías?.- Eren negó suavemente y la muchacha prosiguió.- A la clase de fotografía le pidieron captar la esencia de la vida, y el trabajo de Rivaille se ha llevado las palmas.

Los dos admiraron un poco más la escena y Eren se avergonzó. Jamás supo cuando Rivaille le tomo esas fotografías, ni siquiera lo sospecho.

- Este trabajo ha sido mostrado a todos; desde el edificio Maria y Rose para después regresar aquí.

- ¿Todo eso en menos de una hora?.- cuestiono anonadado el ojiverde.

- Fue petición del fotógrafo enano, lindo.- respondió Hanji mientras le guiñaba.

El pensar que todos en Shingeki habían visto eso le hizo apenar a un grado más elevado que el anterior. Ahora entendía porque aquellos pequeños se le habían acercado, le estaban avisando que nadie podía robar a Rivaille ahora que sabían que era suyo. Suyo…sus mejillas enrojecieron, ahora todo mundo sabía que eran pareja. Una duda asalto su mente. Si el trabajo trataba de vida ¿qué hacía allí?

- ¿Vida? ¿Y porque me ha fotografiado?

- ¿Mmm?.- la castaña solo se acomodo las gafas y rio ante la torpeza del menor.- Deberías de leer el pie de foto.

Eren se acerco y lo vio. Era bastante pequeño y no era visible a menos que le pusieras mucha atención.

- "A quien ha hecho latir de nuevo mi corazón".

- ¿Ves que el comandante te ama?

- ¿¡Que mierda hacen aquí!?

Ambos voltearon; Hanji mostro unos dientes delatando su enorme sonrisa, cruzo las piernas y se llevo los brazos a la cabeza despreocupadamente.. En tanto Eren solo agacho la mirada, no podía aguantar verle sin lanzarse a besarlo en ese preciso instante.

- Con una mierda Hanji, se supone que yo se lo mostraría.

- ¿Ah sí? Lo siento, pero el comandante estaba ocupado recibiendo las felicitaciones de Erwin.

- ¡Lárgate Hanji!.

- Como ordene Heichou.- respondió Hanji con burla mientras hacia una reverencia y luego pasaba de largo.

Jodida Hanji. Se supone que era Rivaille quien debía enseñarle aquello a Eren. No quería admitirlo pero después de su cita tuvo muy claro que hacer; había buscado todas las fotos que había tomado de Eren, ya fuera si era el protagonista o salía de fondo. Cuando las tuvo todas decidió imprimirlas y cuando estuvieron en sus manos contemplo -en la privacidad de su cuarto- con algo de ternura como aquel chiquillo siempre sonreía. Asi que cuando un calor reconfortante le lleno su pecho supo que debía hacer para su proyecto.

Lo hizo con tal entusiasmo y esbozando una sonrisa efímera de vez en cuando que –si tuviera compañero de cuarto- más de uno lo habría visto con suma sorpresa, rareza y algo de escepticismo.

El proyecto estuvo terminado y se lo enseño a su profesora a primera hora de la mañana. Esta lo vio con ojo crítico y sonrió con ternura; si bien no era una fotografía en si poseía todas las cualidades de ser un proyecto estupendo.

Muy complacida la maestra felicito a Rivaille y de inmediato sugirió al director Erwin hacer una puesta por un día en cada uno de los edificios de Shingeki para demostrar la obra de arte. Rivaille acepto pero negó la idea de dejar a su preciosa joya tres días en solitario, es por ello que decidió que en una hora recorrería los tres edificios para luego poder enseñársela a Eren.

Con lo único que no conto fue con la idiota de Hanji.

- Mocoso.

- Heichou.

- Al menos di algo.

En cuanto Eren posiciono su mirada con la de su novio no se contuvo más. Fue corriendo hacia él y le dio un beso, un beso que tan desesperadamente quería salir de su sistema. Un beso que le dijera al mayor cuanto lo deseaba, un amor tan desesperado que lo seguiría a donde fuera que fuese.

El mayor se esperaba un titubeo, un agachar de mirada como cuando era costumbre, por lo cual el beso le llego por sorpresa pero no se quejo por él.

A pesar de los centímetros que de altura que había entre ellos eso no importaba. Ambos disfrutaban como el contacto les erizaba la piel y les aceleraba el corazón a velocidades inimaginables.

Cuando se separaron el menor recargo su frente en la contraria, disfrutando ese momento de alegría que Rivaille le había brindado. Ahora sabia que el corazón de Rivaille latía por él y entendía que su novio no era cursi, pero dios…después de eso podía volver a ser serio, estoico y grosero si así quería, ahora estaba seguro de que lo amaba.

- Vamos a desayunar Eren, tengo hambre.

- Como desees Heichou.

Salieron lado a lado y algunas miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Ahora había más motivos para cuchichear pues lo que ellos dos demostraban iba más allá de un simple romance.

Cuando llegaron a el árbol con desayuno en mano unos papeles empezaron a caer desde el edificio Sina. Con curiosidad Eren levanto uno para que ambos lo vieran. Esta de más decir que Rivaille iba por sus katanas dispuesto a matar a alguien de no ser porque Eren lo había detenido con un abrazo.

Y no era para más, en aquel pedazo de hoja se promocionaba el periódico escolar de Shingeki, más la noticia numero uno estaba en letras rojas con un borde blanco y al centro del mismo había una fotografía de ambos donde decía "LA PRIMERA CITA EN EXCLUSIVA; LEE Y CONOCE LOS DETALLES"

No paso mucho cuando voltearon la mirada al techo de Sina; Petra era quien tiraba aquellas hojas de manera muy feliz mientras Hanji había ido por un megáfono y hacia propaganda a su periódico.

Hanji tenía seguro que ese sería el ejemplar con más tiraje de toda la historia del periódico escolar, y que de seguro mañana moriría. Feliz, pero moriría a causa de su comandante.

Mientras tanto Eren y Rivaille se daban cuenta de que lo que todos querían saber por fin seria susurrado. Su primera cita y que Rivaille lo amaba tanto como él.

Ahora debían aguantar a las chicas que suspiraban de amor al verlos pasar juntos de la mano. Tal vez les pedirían detalles. Eren se rio y Rivaille solo lo miro de manera asesina, mas relajo su semblante cuando pensó en el pro de la situación.  
Todo el mundo sabría que Eren era suyo.

.

* * *

(1) Es el aderezo que se le pone a las botanas. Aclaro por si acaso nun

_Ufff...estuvo algo pesado ¿no es así?_

_Aun así espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado. 3_

_Cualquier comentario, felicitación o elogio sera aceptado con todo gusto. n3n_

_Espero que les haya alegrado un poquito ver esta paranoica y divertida historia. Oigan...no soy la única que esta segura de si de que si Eren y Riva existieran los espiaría en sus citas ¿no?_

_Hehe, en fin.  
_

_Comenten y dejen su opinión._

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_

_PD: Si alguno de ustedes sigue "Little Triton", esta historia la seguir. Debido a asuntos escolares y de salud tal vez me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero descuiden. No la dejare en el abandono.  
_


End file.
